Bits and Pieces
by hamsterkookie
Summary: Bits and pieces of the lives of the Vampire Academy characters in drabble form! The romance, the humor, the drama, the action, and the relationships, everything from pre-Vampire Academy to post-The Ruby Circle. Rated T for language and references to sex.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi everyone! This is hamsterkookie, and I welcome you to Bits and Pieces - a collection of drabbles ranging from 100 to 200 words about the lives of the Vampire Academy characters!

A few things:

I will upload at least one drabble a week. I have a major chaptered story in works on a different website that is taking up most of my writing time. It's a murder mystery/romance fanfic so if you are interesting in reading something about a detective and an actor who doubles as a criminal psychologist working together to solve murders, let me know! I'll send you the link :D (#shamelesspromo).

Please send in prompts! They can be words, phrases, titles, names, places, etc. They just cannot be a certain situation. You can ask for a situation, however, and I will see if I can fit that in with a prompt :)

Roughly 3 to 4 years ago, I was very active on this site as Rose-loves-Dimitri, but I lost interest in writing fanfictions when I got into high school, so I left. But, I'm back as a better writer and a better person, so if you want to talk, I don't bite. Much :) (and talk through PM here or on twitter)

My profile has a few things about me, so if you're curious, check that out lol

Also, I'm a huge music person. I cannot live without music, so if you guys want, I can give out song recs every time I upload. How about that? :D

And please, please, please review. I love reading what others think about my writing. However, do not be rude. That is not okay. Constructive criticism is wonderful, not rude/ignorant comments.

The first drabble will be up in a few hours or tomorrow!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : This is a general disclaimer that is valid for the entirety of this. I do not own the characters or the plot from Vampire Academy - that is Richelle Mead's property. However, DO NOT copy my written works. They may be short, but I spend quite some time making sure they're of quality and editing them.


	2. Dawn

**1\. Dawn**

 **POV: 3rd person**

 **Word Count: 200**

He had stayed up later than he normally did just to wait for dawn. It was one of those days where he felt the guilt crushing down on his heart more than it normally did. The guilt of killing so many people was always there; it was just something he had come to terms with for the most part.

A few years ago, dawn simply indicated that it was time to go to bed. Sure, it was quite pretty, but nothing of drastic importance.

Then, he was turned. Dawn became an indicator that it was time for him to get back into the darkness, away from the rising sun that would turn him to ash.

Four months later, he was restored, and dawn was no longer just an indicator of time. It was a symbol of new beginnings. With dawn came sunlight, and with that came proof that he was no longer Strigoi. That he had a chance at living again. That he had a chance to experience the beauty of dawn.

That day as he watched the sky turn from a dark shade of blue to a mix of pink and red, he was utterly grateful to be alive.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I have a few already pre-written out so this week I'll be uploaded quite a few :) Let me know what you thought of the first drabble by reviewing - I reply to each one so if you're commenting as a Guest, please leave a name ^_^ Also, send in prompts! :D**

 **As I mentioned in the intro, if you guys want me to do a few song recs every time I upload, let me know!**

 **P.S. Thank you to following for following Bits and Pieces before I had even posted this! Draco167, harmony82, and yunacarman :D**


	3. Dragon

**2\. Dragon**

 **POV: 3rd person**

 **Word Count: 139**

Lissa was tired of being called the Dragon of the Moroi; the Dragon that would finally bring the precious and desired peace back to their world. For God's sake, she was just an eighteen year old girl. She wanted to do things other eighteen year old girls did - go to college, party, fall in love (she had already done that, but still), and find her own way through the world.

Instead, here she was, sitting on her bed in palace housing waiting for her best friend to wake up from surgery with her coronation just days away. Would she even get to go to Lehigh at this point? All that butt-kissing she did, for what? People had cheered "Long live the Dragon!" when she had been elected. At this point, all she hoped was that she wouldn't disappoint everyone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know these are kinda depressing, but the next one is a funny one :D Or at least, I hope it's funny LOL**


	4. Eye Contact

**3\. Eye Contact**

 **POV: 3rd person**

 **Word Count: 172**

Eye contract was a strange thing. Just by looking into someone's eyes, one could have an entire conversation. Between a parent and a child, it could be a conversation about a parent warning a child to behave. Between lovers, it could be a conversation about love, promise, loyalty, and trust. Between best friends, however, it could go either way, complete with frantic eye movements, glaring, squinting, and the rolling of eyes.

" _No."_

" _Yes, Lissa."_

" _No, Rose. You are not going through with this prank on Christian,"_ Lissa's eyes seemed to say as she looked over Christian's shoulders while Rose stood with Dimitri against the wall during a council meeting. The boys seemed to be oblivious of the silent conversation.

" _But why?"_ Rose's eyes turned into thin slits.

" _Because I don't want the room to be a mess thanks to the dirt!"_

" _I can take him outside!"_ Rose's eyes darted to the door.

Lissa rolled her eyes. " _Yeah, because he's going to follow you."_

" _I can trick him into following me."_

" _No."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Eye contact is a wonderful yet awkward thing. :D**


	5. Yacht

**4\. Yacht**

 **POV: 3rd person**

 **Word Count: 188**

"Come on, Liss. You're queen, for God's sake. You have rights to things like this!'

"Rose, we're not even _near_ water."

"So?"

" _So_ , what the hell am I going to do with renting a yacht?"

"We can go on a mini-cruise off of New York!"

"Rose. Even I think that's dumb. We're hours away from New York, so where are we even gonna keep the boat?" Christian spoke as he raised an eyebrow, eyes glancing to Lissa and Dimitri for a moment before settling back on Rose.

"Oh, shut it, Sparky," Rose huffed. Dimitri laughed as he, in a very bad version of guardian protocol, wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders as a form of consolation. But, for the first time, she shrugged off his arm, and she stepped back towards the exit of the room.

"Now, I'm going to pretend that you guys renting out a yacht for my 21st birthday was a surprise you guys planned for me _after_ I've said all of this instead of a few weeks ago and by not leaving out brochures where I can see them from 3 feet away."

* * *

 **Did this make sense? LOL I wrote it at work so :)**


End file.
